


Past and Future; Dream and Destiny

by nicrt



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanfic for Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/nicrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based on 77sevenseven77's fanart on tumblr.</p>
<p>URL: http://77sevenseven77.tumblr.com/post/146784732166/past-and-future-dream-and-destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future; Dream and Destiny

_Sometimes, John dreams._

He’s somewhere by the sea, blue sky with a few wisps of clouds. There’s a boy running on the sandy hills, struggling to get his footing right atop the small dunes. The air tastes salty he guesses, his helmet still on prevents from affirming this. It feels nostalgic and John understands why but buries it. 

The boy falls once, twice, twelve times and more. There’s scratches on his knees and shins, scuffs on his hands and elbows from when he fell on rocks and shells. The boy doesn’t cry, he just keeps running.

He wants to ask,  _“What are you running from?”_

John turns to look to the right and sees a house, on the cliffs above. The winds scatter the sounds of the ocean waves. A woman in a long skirt calls out to the boy, asking him to come home. A little girl with pigtails is bouncing up and down, asking him to come back. Safety and vague familiarity pulls at him.

He wants to ask,  _“Where are you running to?”_

John turns to look to the left and sees a battlefield, with corpses strewn about. The sand is burnt into glass, fiery and grey. A woman in a white coat stands with her back towards him. A man in his blues watches the carnage with her. There is danger and there is death that pulls him towards it.

The sun begins to set, painting the skies orange and red. The boy keeps on running and running, till the moon is high and the only light is from the stars. 

Sometimes John dreams of what he’s supposed to do. Of what he can do, of what he could do. Of what he’s left behind, of what he’s missed out on. If he’s running from his past, if he’s running towards his destiny. If he’s ever going to find that finish line.

He’s always running in the end though.

It’s the only thing he was ever good at.


End file.
